


Room For Cream

by indigorose50



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Hubert constantly clashes with a certain student in his history class at Garreg Mach University. Luckily, Hubert never has to deal with him outside of class time.Until Edelgard requests they venture into the local Empire Café.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 17
Kudos: 221





	Room For Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Kyuhu is really inspiring me with their fantastic fe3h art. This time it's a Cafe AU (plus some University AU) based around [this!](https://kyuhudraws.tumblr.com/post/189269468059/coffeshop-au-u) If you don't already follow them idk what to tell you. 
> 
> Anyway, this had been rolling around in my head since I saw that art so it feels good to finally share! Enjoy!

Empire Café was a chain coffee shop popular the continent over. They boast a welcoming atmosphere and pride themselves on their brewing technique.

Except for the one in the village next to Garreg Mach University.

“You know how I hate to question your judgement, Edelgard,” Hubert was saying as the pair strode down the sidewalk, “but are you certain you want to go to _this_ café? You’ve heard its reputation.”

“Indeed I have,” Edelgard said. She pulled off her crimson scarf and laid it around Hubert’s neck, right on top of his usual grey one. “For Goddess’ sake, Hubert, it’s not that cold. You’re just skin and bone.”

Hubert scoffed but pulled scarf tighter around him. It was the last dregs of fall. The air already held a chill that promised an unkind winter. Some students, particularly ones from up north, seemed to think this was fine weather. On the opposite side of the street were Ashe and Dedue, both of whom were without coats or scarves. “If you know how bad this place is, why are we going?” Hubert went on.

“Because I have also heard it is under new management and has improved lately. My father cannot personally oversee every Empire Café, but _I_ can check on why such a prominent location isn’t doing well.”

Hubert held back his objections after that. Edelgard took her father’s company, which she was heir to, very seriously. Hopefully this new manager would turn things around. Though, it was always thrilling to see Edelgard stand up to haughty individuals and speak her mind so maybe Hubert wouldn’t hope _that_ hard.

They stopped at the end of the block to wait for the crosswalk light. “Go on,” Edelgard prompted. “You were talking about your history nemesis.”

“Ah, yes. If you can believe it, he was late today. Told Professor Hanneman he was ‘escorting a poor youth to their correct building.’” Hubert actually made the air quotes for emphasis.

Edelgard giggled. “What’s wrong with that? This Ferdinand sounds like he was being kind.”

“It’s the way he says things,” Hubert explained with an eye roll. “His manner of speech makes it clear he thinks he’s above the rest of us.”

“Well then, no wonder you don’t like him.”

“I’m glad you see the—”

“ _You_ think you’re above everyone.”

Hubert looked down at Edelgard, taken aback. “I don’t think I’m above you.”

“So just everyone else, then?”

“… Perhaps.”

Edelgard laughed again. “Only you could find a rival scarcely a month into the school year. I think I would like to meet Ferdinand someday. From what you’ve said, the two of you openly debate almost every class. I should like to meet someone who can hold their own against you.”

Hubert crossed his arms, partly for warm and partly out of petulance. “I’m sure you would find him just as annoying.” Before she could argue the point, Hubert changed subjects. “You had Professor Byleth’s class today, right? Are they as _radiant_ as ever?”

Cheeks turning pink in a way that had nothing to do with the weather, Edelgard elbowed Hubert. Hubert chuckled unkindly and listened with a smirk as she talked about her day.

Before too long, they rounded a corner and came into sight of Garreg Mach Village’s Empire Café. From the outside it looked like every other Empire Café Hubert had seen— the wonders of a chain franchise. The interior had a more personal touch. The seasonal drinks menu above the counter was handwritten instead of the poster that came in the monthly sign package. Fake autumn leaves wound around displays and the edges of the counter. On top of the ‘line starts here’ signpost was a tiny pumpkin.

Edelgard stared around in a mix of shock and approval. “Well,” she finally settled on. “This is not what I expected, even with the improvements in the rumors.”

Hubert agreed, but most important to him at the moment was that this was out of the cold. He took off Edelgard’s scarf and handed it back to her before untying his own and looping it over his shoulder bag. The shop wasn’t terribly crowded at the moment. College towns often saw strange ebbs and flows in business since students were done with classes for the day at different times, so the fact that only a few tables were occupied wasn’t indicative of anything.

They approached the counter, which was empty. “Not a good start,” Edelgard said in a low voice.

Moments later the door to the back room opened and a bustle of sunset hair, gathered in a messy bun, pushed through. The individual it belonged to backed through the door, holding a baking tray of cookie dough carefully. When he turned and saw them waiting, a familiar, freckled smile broke onto his face.

“Welcome!” Ferdinand called cheerfully. “Sorry to keep you waiting!” He put the tray down and rushed over to them, straightening his grey half apron. “Do you know what you…” He trailed away when he caught sight of Hubert. “ _You!_ ”

“Good afternoon, Ferdinand,” Hubert said coolly. “I never would have guessed you work retail. I always pictured you leading your own history course off campus.”

“I always pictured _you_ drinking students instead of coffee!” Ferdinand fired back. “Or are you just here because Hanneman cut you off before you could finish making your useless point today?”

“It’s good for you he did cut me off, because I was about to make a glorious point that would have eclipsed the drivel spilling from your mouth.”

“A glorious point? _You?_ I have to laugh! All you do is repeat what the textbook tells you!”

“And your method of speculation and opinion is somehow superior?!”

The sound of Edelgard clearing her throat made both men’s mouths shut— Hubert’s on childhood-honed instinct and Ferdinand’s on customer service reflex. “It’s good to meet you, Ferdinand,” Edelgard said, holding out her hand over the counter. “I am Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

Ferdinand blinked before taking the hand and smiling again. “Ah, Ionius’ daughter, I take it? It is a pleasure to meet you as well!”

“You must be proud your father trusts to take over his café. From what I hear, you’re doing a wonderful job.”

Ferdinand’s smile became more of a grimace. “Yes, I know my father was not… living up to the standards set by your family.”

“That’s putting it mildly, from what I heard,” Hubert grumbled. For some reason it was annoying to watch Ferdinand and Edelgard interact like this.

Ferdinand spared him a glare before going on. “I am simply happy to be given the opportunity to set things right. A _true_ barista owner takes pride in their work and strives to give all their customers a great experience! On that note,” he gestured grandly at the menu above him, “what can I get you?”

Edelgard placed her order and dug out her wallet while Hubert did more observing, trying to find something negative in the café he could remark upon. But there was nothing. Even the other customers seemed cheerful.

“And you?” The scorn in Ferdinand’s voice drew Hubert’s attention. He handed Edelgard her change but his eyes were on Hubert. “Unless my assumption earlier was correct?”

Hubert glared. “I’m not so sure I want my drink prepared by someone who doesn’t even know when King Loog began his rebellion.”

“Excuse me, ‘the late 740s’ is an acceptable answer! Hanneman said so!”

“Is 747 so many numbers to remember?”

“Do you know how many specific dates are in your precious textbooks? I bet if you forgot a few you could learn some curiosity! What was the catalyst for Loog’s rebellion? How did he meet Kyphon and Pan? What would Loog think of the Alliance as it stands today?”

“Pointless questions!” Hubert snapped. “What does it matter what some long-dead king _thought_? Surely it’s more important to learn from them! I would rather know what kinds of weapons Pan used than wonder, as you put it the other week—” and here Hubert used finger quotes again ‘“–if it had been raining at Tailtean Plains would that have helped or hindered the Empire’s chances of winning the war?’”

This time, Edelgard had to tug on Hubert’s sleeve to stop him talking. “Gentlemen,” she said in an overly sweet voice, “the line?”

Perplexed, Hubert turned around. A line had formed behind him. Already there were six people waiting. He looked back to Ferdinand, who was staring at Hubert with wide eyes. His scowl had dropped. “You remember my exact words?” Ferdinand asked softly.

Hubert fiddled with the scarf around his bag. “Of course,” he said. “I try to remember whatever you say, to use against you later.” He tried to sound insulting but the edge had faded from his voice and his words were a bit rushed.

Ferdinand visibly gulped, which made Hubert look away entirely. “Um. Your order will be ready soon, Ms. Hresvelg.”

“Thank you.” Edelgard wound her arm around Hubert’s and led them away from the counter. It was only after they made it to a table that Hubert realized he had never actually placed an order. He voiced this to Edelgard, who giggled. “You can have some of mine,” she offered.

“You know your preferences are too sweet for me,” Hubert said, “but thank you.”

They took their seats. “So,” Edelgard began, “why didn’t you tell me your history rival this whole time has been none other than Ferdinand von Aegir?”

“I’ve told you his name many times.”

“Not his _full_ name.”

Hubert glanced over his shoulder where Ferdinand was saying something that made his current customer laugh. “I hate to disagree with you but I don’t see how I could have _not_ mentioned it. He must tell the class his name twice a day, just in case anyone is dense enough to forget.” He turned back to Edelgard. “His father didn’t step down willingly, did he?”

“Not at all,” Edelgard explained. “My father moved him to a location that’s closing soon. His thinking was that dealing with someone as awful as Aegir would motivate employees to find new jobs sooner. I knew his son had taken over here. I just didn’t know it was the same Ferdinand you have been talking about.” She leaned over the table, resting her chin in her hand with a playful smirk. “You really bothered to remember his exact words?”

He had secretly hoped she’d let him get away with that. “As I told him, the better to use in later arguments.”

“Hubert, the only other person whose words you deem worth remembering is mine. Should I be jealous of Ferdinand von Aegir?” Hubert leveled a rare glare at Edelgard, which caused her to giggle. “Now I want to get to know him even more.”

“You might not wish so if you spent more time with him,” Hubert said. “He’s endlessly stubborn.”

“You’re describing yourself again.” When his glare intensified, Edelgard put up her hands. “I’ll stop, I can tell I’m pushing it. Tell me about your Horror Novels and Themes class. What does Jeritza have you reading tonight?”

That was an infinitely more comfortable subject so Hubert regaled her with a summary of Professor Jeritza’s lecture. As he spoke, the line dwindled slowly. At one point a woman Hubert thought might be named Leonie all but ran into the café, called an apology to Ferdinand for being late, and jumped in to take orders.

Edelgard was just telling Hubert about her Business and Economics course when Ferdinand came over bearing a serving tray. Upon it were several steaming mugs. Edelgard straightened as Ferdinand set one mug down in front of her. “Apologies for the wait, Ms. Hresvelg.”

“Don’t worry about it. And please, call me Edelgard.”

Ferdinand’s smile was genuine. “If you insist.” He then turned to Hubert and placed another mug before him, cheery smile still in place. “Enjoy.”

Hubert narrowed his eyes in confusion, wrapping a hand around the mug. It was pleasantly warm. He could smell strong coffee, though the exact contents were obscured by a thick layer of whipped cream. “But I didn’t—”

“It’s on the house,” Ferdinand said as he made to leave. He stopped to aim a wink over his shoulder. Hubert could have sworn his cheeks were pink under all those freckles.

Once Ferdinand had moved on to deliver to another table, Hubert lifted the mug to his mouth experimentally. Edelgard watched in fascination. “I thought you disliked cream?”

And indeed, the sweet of the whipped cream made Hubert want to wince. He also did not enjoy the feel of it on his upper lip and nearly touching his nose. But the coffee underneath was sufficient and a welcome defense against the, to him, cold fall day outside. Besides it would be rude to show open disgust at a free drink.

“What’s this?” Edelgard, who had yet to even taste her own drink, reached across the table to snag something that had been under Hubert’s mug. It was a piece of paper. Hubert placed his mug down and ripped it from her grasp. “Is it…?”

It was. On the paper was a phone number. Below that was a short message:

_In case you ever want to debate some more._

_-Ferdinand von Aegir_

Hubert passed Edelgard the note with a scowl. “I told you,” he said as she scanned the contents, “he takes every opportunity to say his own name.”

Edelgard didn’t seem to be listening. The grin spreading across her face was the most excited he had seen her in a long time. “You should ask him when he gets off work.”

Hubert cradled his mug again— which he was absolutely going to finish, cream and all. “I will do no such thing.”

“Then _I_ will.”

“Give me that back.”

The teasing continued until Hubert took out his phone and visible typed the phone number into his contacts. Hubert’s face was most certainly _not_ red, and he most certainly was _not_ going to text Ferdinand. He got enough of the man during history.

Once Edelgard was done with her coffee, the pair bundled up and made their way to the café door. Hubert turned back briefly. He watched Ferdinand and Leonie behind the counter, chatting now that the line was gone. Leonie caught Hubert’s stare and made the ‘I’m watching you’ finger motion at him. Ferdinand hit her arm, looking absolutely panicked.

Hubert was most certainly _not_ coming back to Empire Café tomorrow.


End file.
